Office Secrets
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: ‘Wow, she’s so beautiful. Her eyes are the perfect shade of blue and her hair is a mess, but she still looks gorgeous. Her lips look so kissable, I want to touch them and kiss them and lick them and… Oh my God, she’s wearing a white blouse!’ Niley oneshot


**OFFICE SECRETS**

**NICK**

He observes her through the windows of his office. Her long, curly brown hair is falling perfectly onto her chest as she works on another report. Her blue eyes are shining even though she's not doing what she loves. He knows this isn't her dream job, even though she'd never admit it. The truth is, she hated it. And he knew that. Her eyes are usually filled with boredom and annoyance, but today, she's being…happier than usual. Something has definitely changed.

'She must've gotten some really good news,' Nick concludes. He notices her standing up and fixing her skirt, revealing her long, tanned legs. Oh how many times had he dreamed about those? As he sees her walking towards his office, he quickly moves his gaze towards his computer and pretends to be working on something.

**MILEY**

She enters his office and blushes as Nick smiles at her. She feels her breath stuck in her throat. His smile is one of the most amazing things she's ever seen. Too bad he rarely smiles. It's a shame, because his smile always brightens up her day. And everyone else's, for that matter. Her mouth is dry and open; she's barely containing herself from jumping on him. She wants him. Badly.

"Erm, Miss. Stewart?" his voice interrupts her thoughts and brings her back to Earth. Her cheeks redden even more. Nick suddenly laughs and she can't help but smile too.

"Uhm, your girlfriend called and said…well, read it for yourself," she says, giving him the note. Their hands touch and sparks fly through their bodies. Miley shivers and quickly pulls back, so he can't see her shivering. "I-I should go. Tell me if you need anything else."

And with that, she's gone, leaving Nick speechless, with a big goody smile on his handsome face.

As she closes the door of Nick's office, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Wow," she whispers, biting her lip.

A few hours later, she is still at work, writing another report. "Are you finished, ?" his voice suddenly asks and she jumps, feeling her heart beat ten thousand times faster. "Oh my God, you scared me!" She admits and Nick laughs. Miley can't help but blush again, embarrassed by her reaction. "Aww, don't blush. Your reaction was the cutest thing I've ever seen," Nick tells her. She lets out a small giggle and covers her face with her hair. She doesn't want him to see her with a face as red as a tomato. "Why are you hiding? You know I don't bite. Right?" he laughs at her. Miley shakes her head and joins him in laughter.

**NICK**

'Wow, she's so beautiful. Her eyes are the perfect shade of blue and her hair is a mess, but she still looks gorgeous. Her lips look so kissable, I want to touch them and kiss them and lick them and… Oh my God, she's wearing a white blouse!'

Drool comes out of his mouth as he notices a red, lacy bra under her blouse. He can't stop himself from staring. He just wants to rip that blouse and throw that bra off. He also wants to get rid of that skirt. It's covering too much.

**MILEY**

She notices him staring at her body. Confidence starts to grow inside her and she smirks. She walks towards him and puts one of her hands on his chest. She can feel his breathing quicken as her hand moves up and down his chest. "I see you like my body, Mr. Jonas." She gives him

a seductive smile and moves towards the doors, locking them.

**NICK**

He doesn't notice that, though. His eyes are fixed on her round ass. He wants her in his arms, badly. He wants to touch every part of her body, every single curve… He wants to kiss her until they're both completely satisfied, hold her forever and after, move inside that sexy body… Oh God, does he want her!

*******

She turns around and smirks as she notices his eyes suddenly move to her face. She knows he was staring at her ass but doesn't mind it one bit. Sexual tension in the room is on its peak; there's no chance it's going away soon.

She walks towards him, stopping when their bodies are only inches apart. "Do you want me?" she asks in a whisper, knowing very well the answer. He is surprised by her question but nods anyway. He's never wanted anyone so much. He's never LIKED anyone as much as he likes her.

She bits her lower lip and wraps her arms around his neck. "Well, why don't you take me then?" She whispers in his ear and soon enough, his lips are on hers, kissing her passionately. His hands cup her ass, forcing her to hook her legs around his strong, muscular body. He carries her to his office, not breaking the kiss. He carries her to his couch, laying her down, before taking his shirt and shoes off. She pulls him on top of her and kisses him again, her hands caressing his muscular back. Nick squeezes her breasts through her blouse. Still kissing her, he starts unbuttoning it, before taking it off of her, leaving her only in her underwear. "I need you so bad," she tells him when they're both naked. He leaves butterfly kisses all over her body, starting from her toes, to her legs, her thighs until he finally reaches her center. Nick buries his face in her core, teasing her clit with his tongue and emitting loud moans from Miley.

"Oh Mr. Jonas," she whispers. He moves his mouth to her chest, kissing and touching every single part of her torso. His lips cover her nipples, licking and sucking first left one, then moving to the other one...Miley kisses him again and this time, Nick immediately pushes his tongue inside, wanting to explore her mouth. He breaks the kiss after a few moments, needing to tell her something. "I love you Miley."

Miley grins at his confession, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "I love you too, Mr. Jonas."

He smirks at her name for him. "Call me Nick." And with that, he pushes himself inside of her. Moans can be heard from both sides as they bodies start moving as one. Neither one of them has ever experienced this kind of pleasure… Their hands can't be kept to themselves – they're touching each other's body in desperation, Miley clinging on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper and deeper.

"Oh my God, oh my God…." She moans as Nick starts slamming himself into her; deeper, faster and harder.

"Damn, Miley!" Nick yells, "You feel so fucking good!" This turns her on even more. She can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge…. "Fuck Nick, I-I'm so c-closee," she whispers in his ear. He suddenly flips them over so she's on top, riding him. His hands are on her waist, moving with her. He can't help but stare at her perfect, round breast, bouncing with her every move.

"Bounce, just bounce, let me see your body bounce," he sings, breathless. Miley cries out at his words, her walls tightening more and more around him until finally, with one last move, they're both brought to the edge and crying out in pleasure. Miley tilts her head backwards as she feels his warm semen mix with her own juices.

Exhausted, she collapses onto his chest. He wraps his arms around her, resting his head on his. He's still inside her, their bodies covered with sweat, but neither of them cares. No one can see them. This is forever going to stay their _office secret._

_AN: Hey guys, sorry for not ud-ing my other stories but I was just inspired to write an one-shot, considering that I found out I was nominated for an NJK award. Didn't win, but don't care. :P I was nominated and didn't know...So yeah, I'm happy because of that. Hope you guys enjoyed this dirty one-shot. Please, do tell what you think of it. :P  
_


End file.
